


Blind

by Lost_Elf



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Cock Rings, Confused Rhys, Confusion, Consent, Established Relationship, Frottage, I don't know what I'm doing, I failed to fluff it up; sorry not sorry, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jack and Tim are both kinda assholes but not mean kinda assholes know what I mean?, Kink Meme, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, probably under-negotiated kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Elf/pseuds/Lost_Elf
Summary: "Rhys’ breathing is quick and shallow, but also as quiet as can be. He listens carefully for any movement and any hint that could tell him what is happening around him. He expected it to go down differently when he suggested using a blindfold during sex. Least of all he expected to end up being suspended from the ceiling, standing on the tips of his toes, unseeing and completely at the mercy of his two lovers."For a kink meme prompt:Jack/Rhys/Timothy - Rhys wearing a blindfold/sensory deprivation
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Timothy Lawrence/Rhys
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Weird thought I had while editing: _I’m not satisfied with the cock ring’s performance in this story._
> 
> Look, I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know, I just— I just saw a prompt and wrote a story. I'm sorry if I screwed up along the way. ^.^"

Rhys’ breathing is quick and shallow, but also as quiet as can be. He listens carefully for any movement and any hint that could tell him what is happening around him. He expected it to go down differently when he suggested using a blindfold during sex. Least of all he expected to end up being suspended from the ceiling, standing on the tips of his toes, unseeing and completely at the mercy of his two lovers.

Timothy and Jack seem to be everywhere. Rhys even considers the option that there are more doubles in the room. There are hands on his hips keeping him steady and one on his throat. Hot lips on his, and another on his shoulder. He doesn’t know which ones belong to whom, and even if he did, he wouldn’t be so sure a minute later when the man in front of him pulls away with a chuckle. Some indiscernible movement happens around him, and then there is only one man, the other one walking away, but Rhys has no idea which one, unable to follow.

A thumb presses against his lips, and Rhys obediently sucks it in, licking the pad teasingly. He hears a praise, _‘good boy’_ , said in a voice that is well known to him… Except that is no hint at all. The finger pushes his tongue down, keeping him from doing anything but sucking and drooling slightly, unable to close his mouth due to the pressure. Finally, Rhys dares to take a guess, slurring _‘Jack?’_ over the finger in his mouth.

“Guess again, _Pumpkin_ ,” the man in front of him chuckles. Rhys whines, but when the thumb is replaced by two fingers, he sucks them just as obediently. At least he knows now that this is Timothy.

Another presence appears behind Rhys’ back while he is distracted, and he tenses for a second, disoriented, before relaxing as Jack pinches his ass cheek lightly. “Is somebody trying to cheat here?” he whispers into his ear, pinching harder. “ _Tsk_ , bad boy.”

Rhys wants to argue that he didn’t do anything, but Timothy withdraws his fingers only to wrap the hand around Rhys’ cock, and the younger man moans instead. The doppelganger chuckles in the typical Jack way, not one of his nervous but kind laughs. He gives Rhys one long stroke, and then lets go off him, not touching but standing there.

Jack takes it as his cue, and his hand moves to Rhys’ thigh, pulling it to the side and up until he is only standing on the tip of one foot, barely balancing. He lets out a small panicked sound before he realises that he cannot possibly fall with padded leather cuffs holding his wrists up and Jack supporting him further.

Letting out a sigh, Rhys relaxes and waits for something to happen, but he does not expect Tim to lean in and kiss the tip of his nose. It is intimate, not fitting the situation, and it makes him shiver as goosebumps appear all over his body. He doesn’t remember a single peck to ever feel that good.

Warm and sticky lube is spread between his ass cheeks and anywhere else where Jack accidentally touches, but nothing more happens. Both men walk away, both in the same direction, and Rhys whines, well aware that he must sound petulant now, but unable to stop it. He tells himself that he will still be able to tell which one is Jack, because his hand will be sticky with lube, but when they return to him, one standing in front of him and the other behind, he is not so sure.

Two warm and dry hands come rest on his sides from behind him, and another pair of hands – as far as he can tell similarly warm and dry – slip a cock ring on him. Rhys whines again, shaking his head. Just thinking about being stuck here at both Jack and Tim’s mercy for hours, unable to come, is horrifying. He is already so on edge that he is not sure he can do that.

“Shh, shh,” comes from behind him, followed by the exact same sound from the front. “Can you be a good boy, Rhysie?” the man behind him asks, and the other one adds a small praise and a kiss on his temple.

Rhys swallows heavily, trying to take a deep breath but failing as he is breathing too fast. “I — Jack — Tim —” he stutters, tilting his head to the side as if he could see them, or hear the answer whispered in the wind. “It’s not _fair…_ ” he whines.

“You asked for this, Kitten,” the man behind him points out. The same voice adds: “You know the words, Cupcake. We can stop anytime.”

There is a long pause, both men giving the youngest one an opportunity to end it. In the end, Rhys shakes his head. “I want to be a good boy,” he says resolutely.

“You are a good boy, babe,” one of the men says – for a while, Rhys stops caring which one. “Our good boy,” the other one adds.

But then they pull away again, and Rhys cannot stop a pout and a little sound of disappointment. “I want to touch,” he says. “Please…”

An answer comes from his left as the men switch sides again, or walk around him in a circle, or two. “Not tonight, Rhysie.”

Hands grip both his thighs and pick them up, helping Rhys wrap his legs around someone’s waist. He gasps, not at the sudden change, but at feeling the person’s arousal, heavy against his stomach. Making the stiff muscles in his legs work hurts, but Rhys continues to wiggle stubbornly to try and rub against the cock.

“Impatient,” the owner of the member chuckles.

“Greedy,” the other one adds and slaps Rhys’ ass harshly.

Finally, something goes as Rhys had planned, and the person behind him begins to gently tease his hole. Rhys relaxes, and soon, a slick finger slips into him, effortlessly all the way to the knuckle. A few thrusts, and then another finger joins.

The prepping is quick and effective – both Jack and Tim know Rhys’ body as well as he knows theirs. They have done things like this often enough in the past two years – though this would be the first time everything felt so intense, so real and dangerous and _intoxicating._ Never before Rhys considered asking them to stop, and for some fucked up reason, the knowledge that Jack and Tim brought him to his limits with a few simple touches makes heat pool in his stomach, only the cock ring stopping him from coming.

“Enjoying yourself, kitten?” a voice purrs right into his ear. Rhys nods eagerly, earning a duet of mirrored chuckles.

“Alright,” one of his partners says. There must be some imperceptible communication going on between the two, because they pull away as one, Rhys being slowly lowered to the ground before standing on his tiptoes again – _ouch_ , by the way; he didn’t realise how much weight was taken off his shoulders when he was being held up – shivering in trepidation or excitement.

“I’m gonna fuck you tonight, Rhysie,” someone says as they switch positions so many times Rhys loses count. “We’re gonna make you feel real good.”

When they finally settle to the same position as before, Rhys’ legs wrapped around one's waist, his ass groped by someone else's hands, he has no idea whether it is the same man as before or they actually switched. And this time, it only sparks fire in his gut.

The cock ring is carefully eased off his almost painfully hard dick, and at the same time, the head of his partner’s cock begins to push in. The other man murmurs sweet and soothing reassurances into his ear, kissing all over his face gently.

“ _Ah_!” Rhys gasp-moans when the cock is fully sheathed in him, followed by a cut-off “Ja— Ti— Ah, mmm!”

Sensing his discomfort, three hands begin do caress his body, two pairs of lips kissing anywhere they can reach, while one hand continues to support most of his weight, alleviating the pain in his shoulders.

“How do you want me to fuck you, sweetheart?” the man that is currently balls-deep inside of him asks. It makes Rhys shudder and moan again, desire pushing away his uncertainty. He is still somewhat in control of this night. If giving up control can be considered being in control…

“Ha-hard,” he stutters.

“As you wish, Princess.” He can almost hear Jack’s devilish grin in the voice, but he doesn’t have the time to ponder over who actually said it as the person quickly sets a rough pace, shaking Rhys’ whole body. With each thrust, he is pushed forward but stopped by the other body, solid as a warm wall. The display of raw strength from both of his boyfriends never fails to make Rhys come undone, and he moans and cries with each thrust that hits his prostate.

Rhys almost comes when a hand wraps around both his cock and the bigger one resting against his stomach and smearing precum on his smooth skin with every jerky movement of his body. It would only take a few strokes to make him burst his load too soon if he didn’t bite his lip and hold it off stubbornly to get more of what he was getting before it is over.

Because what he was getting was undoubtedly the best pounding of his life. Every nerve in his body was on fire, every braincell focused on pleasure, and because he couldn’t move an inch in the position he was in, he was forced to just be there and accept what his partners gave him.

Finally, Rhys couldn’t hold off anymore, and he stiffened in his lovers’ hands and came, shuddering and swearing mindlessly. He heard an answering curse behind himself, the man redoubling his efforts in fucking him. In front of him, the other man continued to jerk his cock, soon coming all over Rhys’ stomach and chest.

It took two more long minutes before the cock that was effectively wrecking Rhys’ ass stilled and twitched, hot come filling Rhys’ insides. He sighed, still high in after glow but also a little overstimulated from the long fucking.

Rhys’ head fell forward, but it was gently nudged back, a hand finally taking off the blindfold. He opened his eyes, blinking a few times to force both his eyes to focus (or, well, the organic one to focus and the cybernetic one to synchronise with it). When his vision cleared, he saw what he was sure was Tim’s winking face.

“Hey,” Rhys rasps. His throat seems to also be wrecked from all the moaning.

“Hey,” Tim answers. “All good?”

Taking a deep breath, Rhys does an inventory check. He is only assured by his boneless and still too hot body that he is well fucked. “All good,” he sighs and smiles.

* * *

Later, as they all lay on Jack’s grandiose bed, all cleaned up, hydrated and full of chocolate ice-cream, Rhys cuddles up to Timothy, who in turn smothers him in gentle kisses and murmured sweet words. Jack is half-sitting, leaning on the headboard, a smug smirk playing on his lips. He looks like the cat that got the cream, and the canary, _and_ the mouse, _and_ the bag of super expensive cat treats.

(Earlier, while they were taking a shower, Rhys asked Tim whether he was dissatisfied by getting nothing but a handjob. Timothy clarified that Jack fucked him prior to setting up the scene, and didn’t let him come, that asshat. So, he was pretty excited with getting to watch Rhys come undone and jerking them both off. Jack didn’t comment on it, too preoccupied with massaging away the soreness in Rhys’ shoulders, because the hanging by the wrists was his idea, so he might as well help him with that.)

Rhys spends the short time that it takes to fall asleep coming up with a list of other seemingly innocent toys that could get him into a similar situation. Not anytime soon, though. All his muscles hurt like after running a marathon, his ass is out of order for at least three days, and he wants to cuddle for a week.

“Feeling good, sweet cheeks?” Jack asks, probably noticing his concentrated look. Timothy had already fallen asleep.

“Mm-hm,” the youngest man hums, also closing his eyes. As Jack presses up behind him, hugging them both, Rhys sighs and soon falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ElfWriting). :)
> 
> Join us in writing AUs in August [here](https://twitter.com/AU_gust_2020)!
> 
> The kink meme is [here](https://orechasm.dreamwidth.org/452.html).
> 
> Please, tell me if I did something wrong. ^.^"


End file.
